No son celos
by Pitukel
Summary: Él no era un hombre celoso, simplemente era sobre protector hacía todo aquello que le importaba en su vida.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mi y vuestro disfrute personal.**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Él no era una persona celosa.

En un pasado lo fue, quería y deseaba la vida normal de la gente feliz porque siempre estuvo solo en su infancia y parte de adolescencia.

Hasta que conoció a Naruto y le cambió la vida por completo volviéndole una persona completamente nueva a la que se había convertido bajo la influencia de Shukaku y su deseo inagotable de matanza.

Se casó con la que fue conocida como la eterna enamorada de Naruto al superar su amor infantil y se volvió la esposa ejemplar del Kazekage que cualquier hombre desearía tener.

Pero no era por celos el motivo por el que puso la orden estricta de que cualquier hombre que se acercara con dudosas intenciones a su mujer sería severamente castigado por su arena.

Simplemente no le gustaban las miradas que su hermosa y deliciosamente atractiva esposa, tenía que admitirlo, recibía de los hombres en la aldea.

Solo la protegía de posibles pretendientes que querían meterse de por medio en su matrimonio.

Hasta que llegaron los niños, esos dos gemelos preciosos y adorables, que para alegría suya disiparon parte de las miradas que recibía su mujer de la población.

No era sencillo tener una mujer que por cada día que pasaba parecía ser más bonita.

Todo iba relativamente bien los doce años venideros hasta ese día de Junio en el festival de verano en Suna.

Por capricho a su mujer había invitado con antelación a todos sus amigos de Konoha para que celebraran juntos. No faltó ninguno de ellos, ni sus mujeres ni sus hijos tampoco.

Así que una vez recorridas calles del festival y cumplido el antojo de su esposa por unos dulces dangos de un puesto de golosinas, fueron al jardín de la torre del Kazekage para seguir la fiesta en privado.

Se sentaron todos los mayores para disfrutar de las frescas bebidas y poniéndose al día los unos con los otros. Él escuchaba atentamente o respondía cuando se le preguntaba mientras acaricia de vez en cuando el abultado vientre de su mujer que esperaba la bienvenida de su tercer hijo.

Veía los hijos de los demás jugar por el amplio patio a diversos juegos como pillar, esconderse o a la pelota.

O el en caso de la hija mayor de Sakura y la hija mayor de Ino pelar por el hijo de Sasuke.

Lo de volverse locas por los Uchiha lo llevaban en la sangre al parecer.

Sonrió con cierta ironía en el rostro hasta que vio en el banco cerca de las palmeras a su hija Karura, una replica exacta en dulzura y preciosidad de su madre jugar animadamente con el pequeño cachorro del hijo pequeño de Kiba e Ino.

Si en lugar de ser Karura fuera su hermano gemelo Naruto, no le tomaría importancia.

Pero era motivo diferente.

De nuevo esa mirada. Podía apreciar a pesar de la lejanía la mirada tímida y soñadora que los ojos azules y afilados del próximo heredero Inuzuka le dedicaba a su hija. Como las mejillas del chico se tornaban sonrojadas cuando ella inocentemente le sonreía.

Y no le gustaba la sensación que sentía en su pecho al contemplar dichas cosas.

La arena pululó a su alrededor silenciosa y desapercibida a excepción de su esposa y sus hermanos que miraban curiosos su comportamiento.

Sus ojos se abrieron inmensos en ira cuando el hijo de Kiba le regaló una flor que ocultaba en la espalda y su pequeña y siempre tierna Karura le besó con timidez la mejilla.

Fue instantánea su reacción.

-¡Kiba Inuzuka, aparta a tu hijo de mi niña ahora mismo! –Su voz ronca resonó en todo el jardín silenciando cualquier tipo de ruido.

No era un hombre celoso, solo sobre protector.

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me ha encantado escribir esto, y ahora realmente no me acuerdo del motivo por el que se me ocurrió esto. Mi memoria no es de confianza.**

**Es pero que os haya gustado.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
